Coeur brisé
by Saluzozette
Summary: Il est vingt-deux heures trente et ça fait trois heures que Dean devrait être rentré. Sam est sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Reste à savoir quoi. Ce soir, Sam découvrira une facette de son aîné qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Dean n'est pas si insensible que ça finalement...


**Woua, ça pulsse niveau inspi du côté de supernatural en ce moment ^^ C'est sans doute parce que c'est le début. Bon alors je vous livre ce One Shot dans lequel je m'essaye à développer le côté "humain" de Dean. Oui, parce que même s'il les cache bien, je suis sûre qu'il a des sentiments ;) Et pas qu'envers Sam bien sûr. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

**.**

* * *

_._

_Il peut y avoir diversification des êtres vivants par modification du génome, association des génomes ou également sans modification._

Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ?

_Une symbiose est une association étroite entre deux individus de deux espèces différentes, profitable aux deux individus._

Dès qu'il arrive, je le pourris !

_Chez les végétaux, des individus d'espèces différentes peuvent se reproduire entre eux, formant ainsi des hybrides._

Déjà vingt-deux heures trente ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre ?

Nerveusement, je tourne la page de mon manuel. Dean devrait être là depuis trois heures et demie déjà. Peut-être fait-il des heures sup au boulot ? Non, il m'aurait appelé. Mais alors quoi ?

_La diversification génétique des êtres vivants ne s'explique pas seulement par l'association des mutations ou le brassage génétique de la méiose._

Non. J'arrête de m'obstiner, ça ne sert à rien. L'examen d'SVT de demain est important mais je n'apprendrais rien ce soir. Pas temps que je ne saurais pas où est mon frère.

« Je vais vraiment lui faire la peau. »

Ce n'est pas du tout dans les habitudes de Dean de ne pas donner de nouvelles comme ça. Normalement il me colle aux basques, toujours sur mes talons. C'est limite s'il ne vient pas me chercher au lycée. Alors qu'il ne soit pas au motel à vingt-deux heures trente ! Bien sûr des fois il découche. Souvent même. Il a vingt ans tout de même. Il a des… loisirs qui nécessites mon absence, surtout avec Lily, sa petite amie actuelle. Mais lorsqu'il couche chez elle, il me prévient toujours et me bombarde d'ordres et de recommandations inutiles. Alors ce silence m'inquiète.

Lorsque les aiguilles de l'horloge frôlent le chiffre onze, je craque. D'un bond je me dresse, attrape mon manteau et sort du motel. La situation n'est définitivement par normale, il faut que je chercher Dean. Le froid extérieur me surprend. Qu'est-ce que mon frère pourrait bien foutre dehors par un froid pareil ? Rapidement, je dresse la liste des endroits où il pourrait être. Dans l'ordre de probabilité, je dirais chez Lily, au garage ou au pub. Bon, commençons par sa copine alors.

Le son de mes pas résonne lugubrement dans les rues mal éclairées et je tâte du bout des doigts la crosse de mon 45. , coincé dans ma ceinture. Un sourire amer apparaît sur mes lèvres devant ce réflexe. Encore un chouette cadeau de mon père. Plus moyen de se déplacer de nuit sans se sentir en danger. Plus moyen de voir dans une arme autre chose que la sauvegarde potentiel de sa vie. Plus moyen de regarder une ombre sans frémir de peur. Vraiment, merci papa.

Heureusement, Lily n'habite pas loin du motel, ce qui m'évite de rester des heures dans le froid. Je suis pratiquement sûr que Dean est là. Si c'est le cas, il va m'entendre. Déjà énervé, je tambourine contre la porte. Il faut plusieurs minutes pour que la lumière dans la chambre s'allume. Encore un temps passe durant lequel quelqu'un descend lourdement les escaliers et enfin la petite amie de Dean ouvre la porte. Elle a l'air de sortir du sommeil.

« Salut Lily, soufflais-je. Mon frère est avec toi ?

- Sam ? Bredouille-t-elle. Non… Non Dean n'est pas ici… »

Mon agacement grimpe d'un cran. S'il s'était oublié dans les bras de Lily, j'aurais pu excuser son silence. Mais s'il n'est pas ici, alors bordel, pourquoi n'a-t-il même pas envoyé un texto ?! La jeune femme recule devant mon regard peu amène. Elle n'a pas l'air très bien.

« Pardon… Murmure-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Si je le trouve, il va en prendre pour son grade. » Tentais-je de plaisanter.

Mais ma voix sonne faux. Où est Dean s'il n'est pas ici ? Le garage et le pub faisaient partit de ma liste mais restaient très hypothétiques. Après un signe de main à Lily qui ne me répond pas, je tourne les talons et remonte la rue en courant. L'inquiétude se dispute la colère en moi. Je déteste quand mon frère me fait des coups comme ça ! La dernière fois qu'il m'a laissé sans nouvelles, c'était il y a trois ans. J'avais alors treize ans et avais besoin de lui pour rentrer au motel lorsque je sortais du collège. Un soir, il avait crevé en route et comme cet imbécile avait oublié son portable, j'avais poiroté deux heures, complètement paniqué. Je l'avais tellement pourris qu'il n'a jamais recommencé. Jusqu'à ce soir.

En dix minutes, j'arrive au garage. Comme je m'y attendais, à vingt-trois heures, il est fermé, c'est normal. Mais cela signifie que Dean n'est pas ici non plus.

« Dean ! Criais-je tout de même au petit hasard la chance. Hey, Dean ! »

Ma voix résonne inutilement dans l'obscurité ambiante. La rue est déserte.

« Merde… »

D'accord, alors maintenant, je suis vraiment inquiet. Avec papa qui n'est pas là, je fais quoi moi, si mon frère a disparut ? Au pas de course, je prends la direction du pub. S'il y a encore une petite chance que Dean aille bien, alors il est là-bas.

Le chemin le plus court est celui du parc. Mais à une heure pareille, qui peut y trainer ? La ville n'a pas une très bonne réputation. Ce gars par exemple, assit sur le banc. Il est vraiment sinistre. Tout seul dans la lumière du lampadaire, avec son pack de bière à côté de lui. Il a l'air lamentable. Prostré, tremblant, complètement bourré sans doute. Même sobre à mon avis il ne serait pas en état de me faire quoi que ce soit mais je presse le pas tout de même. De toute façon pour l'instant, le plus important, c'est Dean.

Enfin je vois la fin du parc. Le pub est encore éclairé et des rires fusent dans tous les sens. Le patron s'approche dès mon entrée, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Il doit être un peu étonné de me voir traîner par ici à une heure pareille.

« Désolé gamin. Tu es trop jeune pour entrer. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?

- Je cherche mon frère. Il traine des fois par ici. Dean, vous connaissez ?

- Dean ? Non, ça ne me dit rien. »

Evidemment, puisque ce n'est pas le nom qu'il utilise ici. Non mais quel crétin je suis !

« Non, excusez-moi… Dean, non mais n'importe quoi. Bill. Bill Hooper. Ça vous dis quelque chose ?

- Bill ! Bien sûr que je le connais ! C'est un bon petit gars. C'est lui ton frère ?

- Vous l'avez vu ?

- Il est passé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. D'habitude il reste un peu. Jamais tard parce qu'il doit s'occuper de son frère, de toi donc. Il a un problème ? »

L'inquiétude à l'air sincère dans son regard. Il se fait réellement du souci pour mon frère. C'est un bon homme de barman.

« Je ne sais pas où il est, avouais-je. Il est venu aujourd'hui vous avez dit ?

- Oui, vers vingt-et-une heures. Il a acheté un pack de bière et est repartie. Tu ferais bien de le retrouver petit. Ton frère est un chic type et il avait vraiment l'air d'aller mal.

- Par où est-il partit ?

- Vers le parc.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur. Merci. »

Mon inquiétude est à son comble. Dean n'allait pas bien. Pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il avait l'air parfaitement bien ce matin !

« Dean ! Criais-je en entrant dans le parc. Dean, répond ! »

Il doit être au moins minuits. Putain il va m'entendre cet abruti. J'ai un examen demain, moi ! Où peut-il être ?

« Dean ! »

Mais il est grand ce parc ! Mon frère peut être n'importe où ! Mon regard s'arrête sur l'homme que j'ai repéré plus tôt. Je devrais peut-être lui demander… Dans l'état où il est, ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse me répondre.

Soudain, un éclat sur son poignet attire mon attention. Il a une belle montre, une belle montre qui m'est familière. Mon estomac se contracte. L'homme est avachi sur lui-même, le visage vers le sol et les bras sur son crâne. Il a une bière à la main, le reste du pack est intacte à côté de lui. Un pack de bières…

« Dean ?... »

Aucune réaction. Pourtant plus je m'approche, plus j'ai la conviction que cette loque, sur le banc, est bien mon frère aîné. Mais non ! Dean est un battant ! Même quand il est déprimé, même quand tout va mal, même quand il est blessé, il reste droit. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le pousser à se vautrer ainsi sur un banc par un froid pareil ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire oublier de me donner des nouvelles ?!

« Dean ?... »

Je suis juste devant lui. J'ai du mal à y croire, mais c'est bel et bien mon frère qui se tient devant moi. Je n'ai peut-être pas reconnu sa silhouette prostrée mais sa nuque, oui. S'il était dans son état normal, je pourrais le reconnaître de dos, en pleine nuit, dans la brume, entre milles. Je m'accroupis près de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Hey Dean… »

Enfin, il réagit. Son visage se dresse vers moi, me causant le plus gros choc de mon existence. Il est décomposé. Ses yeux sont rouges et bouffis d'avoir trop pleurés, des traces salées sillonnent ses joues sales, son menton tremble, son front est ridé. Il a l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus. Au fond de ses yeux, une faible étincelle s'allume lorsqu'il me reconnaît.

« Sammy… »

C'est un murmure, presque un soupire. Est-ce seulement la constatation de ma présence ou une marque de soulagement ? Je n'en sais rien. Et à la vérité, je me fous pas mal qu'il apprécie ou non ma présence. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu mettre mon grand frère, d'habitude si fort, dans cet état lamentable ?

« Merde Dean… Qu'est-ce que tu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Un sursaut de fierté sans doute, le pousse à se redresser. Il souffle longuement, comme pour évacuer une tension et renverse la tête en arrière. Il espère reprendre contenance. Il espère se la jouer fort devant moi, même après ce que j'ai vu. Ce qu'il peut être con parfois.

« Ne me raconte pas de salades, grognais-je alors qu'il allait prendre la parole. Sinon je te fous juste un pain pour ne pas m'avoir appelé. »

Son assurance vacille, sa tête rentre dans ses épaules, ses mâchoires se serrent. Il ne dit pas un mot. Je m'installe à côté de lui.

« Dean, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contacté ? Pourquoi tu traines ici tout seul ? Tu te rends compte qu'il est minuit passé ?

- Sammy…

- Tu te rends compte du sang d'encre que je me suis fait ? Au fait, au passage, c'est toujours Sam mon prénom.

- Je croyais que t'en avais marre que je te bombarde de texto. Je croyais que tu voulais que je te lâche un peu. »

C'est lamentable. Il essaye encore de faire de l'humour, avec son sourire « je-m'en-fou-de-ce-qu'il-m'arrive-je-suis-intouchab le ». C'est vrai que je lui ai dit ça il y a deux trois jours mais il le met complètement hors contexte.

« Arrête Dean, ordonnais-je, les mâchoires serrées par l'irritation qui monte en moi. Arrête tout de suite ce petit jeu, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mais rien mon pauvre Sam. Tu te fais des idées ! J'ai juste eu envie de prendre l'air, c'est tout. C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de t'appeler, bon, ça peut arriver non ? »

Ok maintenant ça suffit. J'en ai raz le bol. D'un bond je me lève et laisse exploser toute la colère que m'inspire le comportement de mon aîné.

« Mais stop ! Hurlais-je. Cesses de faire semblant ! Arrête de vouloir te faire passer pour un mec insensible que rien n'atteint ! Tu peux jouer à ça avec les autres, ou même avec papa, mais pas avec moi ! Dean, je te connais par cœur ! Je suis ton frère ! Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas ce pour quoi tu te fais passer ! Joue la comédie avec les gens si ça te chante, mais ne me fait pas ça. Je veux juste t'aider ! »

Ses yeux sont écarquillés de surprise. Il a toujours l'air d'être au trente-sixième dessous mais au moins, il ne simule plus. Sa lèvre inférieur tremble violemment et je vois ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je ne comprends rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ni ce qui l'a mit dans cet état. La situation m'échappe complètement. Par contre, j'anticipe au millimètre près son prochain mouvement. Je suis là lorsque sa tête chute en avant. Je suis là lorsqu'il se met à sangloter doucement dans mon épaule. Pour l'instant, peut-être qu'il n'a pas besoin de parler. La seule chose qu'il lui faut, c'est peut-être quelqu'un pour recueillir ses larmes. Peut-être quelqu'un pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Mais bon. Il s'agit toujours de Dean. Les effusions de sentiments ça n'a jamais été son fort, encore moins les pleurs. Alors il ne lui faut pas deux minutes pour se reprendre et me repousser. Il se redresse, essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche presque rageur et me fusille du regard, sans doute pour me mettre au défit de dire quoi que ce soit. Un soupire m'échappe. Mon frère est d'une stupidité sans borne, des fois ça m'effraie. J'attrape une bière et m'assoie à côté de lui. Je le vois ravaler un commentaire et je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler.

« Pitié Dean, j'ai seize ans ! »

Un épais silence nous enveloppe. Quelle heure peut-il être ? Une heure du matin ?

« Putain… Si j'ai pas la moyenne à l'examen de demain tu vas le regretter. »

Un rire étranglé lui échappe. J'attends toujours une explication et il le sait. Mais le seul moyen vraiment efficace de le faire parler est d'attendre qu'il se lance tout seul. Si je le questionne maintenant il va se braquer et encore se réfugier derrière une blague vaseuse. Alors le silence s'éternise. Puis enfin il lève la tête vers le ciel et lâche dans un souffle :

« Elle m'a quitté.

- Hein ?

- Lily, elle m'a largué.

- Merde… »

C'est la seule réponse qui me vient à l'esprit. Parce que mon cerveau est actuellement hors service. Dean, mon frère, ce Don Juan, ce bourreau des cœurs, pleure toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'il s'est fait plaqué ? Une minute… Ça voudrait dire qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Lily ? Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque trois mois – ce qui en soit, pour Dean, est déjà un exploit – mais jamais je ne m'étais imaginé qu'il puisse vraiment être amoureux d'elle. Alors il aurait des sentiments ? Nan, là je suis méchant. Mais merde ! Dean est amoureux ! Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. J'entrevois alors le problème. Il est amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie et sa copine le largue. Aïe… Ça doit faire mal. D'ailleurs son souffle saccadé l'atteste.

« Je suis désolé Dean…

- C'est ça, excuse toi pour elle, ça me fera du bien, rétorque-t-il avec amertume.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?...

- Elle m'a juste envoyé bouler comme une vieille chaussette. »

Il a à peine dit ces mots qu'il secoue la tête, de nouvelles larmes dévalant ses joues. Il aspire une douloureuse goulée d'air.

« Non c'est pas vrai. Elle a été gentille… Bien trop gentille. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me jette. Histoire que je puisse la détester à mon aise, mais non ! Il a fallut qu'elle soit compréhensive ! Bon sang Sammy… »

Il se plie vivement en deux, secoué de hoquets. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère dans un tel état.

« Je l'aime, gémit-il en levant les yeux vers moi. Je l'aime et j'ai l'impression d'en crever… Ne tombes jamais amoureux, Sam, ça fait trop mal. »

Et l'autre qui ne m'a rien dit quand je suis passée la voir tout à l'heure. Si j'avais sut qu'elle l'avait largué, j'aurais gagné du temps. Lorsqu'elle s'est excusé, ça ne devait pas être parce qu'elle ne savait pas où il était, mais plutôt parce qu'elle savait dans quel état il se trouvait. Je frotte doucement le dos de mon frère qui ne pleure plus mais demeure vouté. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Je n'ai jamais été amoureux. J'imagine que ça doit faire mal ce qu'il lui arrive, mais je n'aime pas ce qu'il est en train de dire. Comme s'il faisait une croix sur tout amour à long terme possible.

« Dean…

- Laisse tomber, murmure-t-il. N'essaye pas de me consoler tu n'y arriveras pas. De toute façon ça devait arriver. On quitte cette ville aux prochaines vacances scolaires. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Mais merde… J'aimerais bien la serrer encore une fois dans mes bras… »

Il inspire profondément et se lève avec difficulté. Je le regarde faire. Je suis abasourdi. Je me rends compte que mon frère est humain. Je le savais déjà bien sûr, mais le voir dans cet état ne fait que me le confirmer et quelque part, ça me rassure. Je n'aime pas tellement la manière dont il traitait les filles jusqu'ici. Alors pour une fois qu'il se retrouve dans le rôle de la victime…

« Aller Sam, ordonne-t-il d'une voix lente. Lève tes fesses, on rentre au motel.

- Ça passera Dean. Tu verras. » Tentais-je dans une dernière tentative de lui remonter le moral.

Il me jette un regard lourd de sens.

« Ça passe toujours, murmure-t-il en tournant les talons. Reste à savoir si j'ai vraiment envie de laisser passer… »

.

* * *

**.**

**Voilà voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plut. Une petite review ? =D**


End file.
